Freeing Ashley
by Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood
Summary: Ashley was trying (and succeeding) at living a normal life. But then, she finds a herself being launched into the exciting Middle Earth. Strange sercets about her past arise, and the trust she gained with the fellowship is gone. Will a sertain Elvish prince fall for her? Will any questions be answered in this story? LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

WHTAS UP GUYS! Hey, Im back and here with my first Lord Of The Rings Fic! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I will never own LOTR... sigh.. thanks for reminding me.

And here's what my OC's look like

Ashely Calen:

Hair: dark brown, almost black.

Height: 5.3

Eyes: Onyx

Karah Vincent

Hair: Strawberry blond

Height: 5.1

Eyes: A deep blue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley flipped her dark bangs out of her face fiercely, cursing under her breath,

"Stupid fucking math homework!"

Her best friend, Karah, looked up from her magazine. She giggled at Ashley, and snatched her math textbook, running out of the room with it.

"HEY! KARAH!" Ash chased after her into the family den.

Karah was sitting comfortably on the red sofa, grinning. Ashley grumbled something about her being a 'cruel bitch' and sat down next to her.

"So, Ash. Wanna watch a movie?" Karah asked, waving a DVD around in her hand.

"Why not? And while we're at it, let's give each other manicures!"

"I love the way you think!" She flashed her bff a her signature dazzling smile before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the kitchen. Ashley sighed as she opened a drawer, hoping to find some popcorn. Karah was perched innocently on a counter, texting away.

"Kay, can you put the movie in... please? How about... The Fellowship of The Ring?"

Karah looked up and nodded, hopping off the counter and bounding away to the living room. Ashley continued digging and found a small piece of yellow paper. It looked really old and fragile, so she put it gently on the table and went back to the drawer.

"UREKA! Found it."

She stuck the popcorn bag in the microwave. Her eyes wandered to the yellowed paper, and she picked it up.

"Lilium." She shrugged. "Wonder what that means."

Ashley grabbed her iPhone and earplugs, and started humming Toxic by Brittany Spears.

She didn't notice the little paper was glowing. Trembling. Floating. Ashley turned around to it, and by then a a huge hole was ripped through time and space. And Ashley was sucked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley POV-

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. All I could see where the big, beautiful trees that surrounded me. Barely any light leaked through them. The first thing I did was check my backpack, which I don't remember grabbing before...before... I saw sucked through a magical portal to here.

"Holy crap. Where am I?" I said to myself.

I got up and started walking. My stomach grumbled loudly. I sighed

I found a nice big rock to sort on, and shuffled through my backpack, looking for some food. I found a small turkey sandwich. After gobbling it down, I grabbed my iphone to see if I had any bars. And as I expected, no reception.

Oh well. I need to figure out where I am. None of these trees look like the ones back home, they were to big. I walked and walked until I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me.

"Who's there?' I asked, not an ounce for fear in my voice. I am no girl you mess with.

I carefully approached, wondering if it was just animal.

Two deep blue eyes where staring right at me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping back into the mud, sending my backpack flying into the same bushes.

A strong hand grabbed me and pulled me up gently. I looked up to thank whoever it was that caught me, but I ended up screaming again.

IT WAS AN ELF! AND NOT JUST ANY ELF! IT IS LEGOLAS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV-

Legolas cringed and almost let go of this strange young maiden who just kept on screaming. She jerked out of his hold and backed up slowly.

"Don't freak. Don't freak. Don't freak. You know, he's probably some guy from a comic con or something."She told herself.

"My lady?" The ellen asked.

Ashley approached him, slowly. Her middle finger seemed to have a mind of its own as it poked his chest. He inhaled sharply, watching the strangly clothed woman.

Ashley noticed that and apologized.

"I'm sorry!"

"Think nothing of it miss."

"Ashley. Please call me Ashley."

He nodded, testing out the forgien word.

"Ash-ley."

"Yep!" She waved her finger around, then backed up. "And what's your name?"

Out of nowhere, a male voice called out,

"Legolas!"

Legolas grabbed Ashley' s wrist and ran. Her breath was knocked out of her as she tried to keep up. Ashley was stumbling and tripping on trees and sticks, and her flip-flops long left behind. Legolas realized this and quickly pulled them up into a tree. A group of Url-kai flew past, failing to notice the two beings high up in the trees.

Ashley giggled. She looked down, and giggled some more. She had never been afraid of heights, in fact she loves them. But then she remembered how she got up here in the first place. Legolas was staring at her. She waved.

"Hi! Can I help you?" She put on her sweetest smile, her head titled.

"Um..."

Legolas had always been awkward around girls as an elfling, and now he felt like one.

"You still there?"

He blinked, and suddenly snapped awake. They were in a very arousing position. She was on top of him, their faces inches apart, and her thighs against his. She blushed, and sat up. She squealed then backed completely off him.

"He was... he was..." Her thoughts were interrupted when he cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Lady Ashley. That was entirely inappropriate."

She nodded. She looked down again.

"I wish I could fly."

Legolas looked at her like she was crazy. She jumped down from the giant tree.

"WEEEEE!"

Legolas gasped after her. Not even an ELF could survive a jump from that height. His mouth dropped when she landed perfectly on the ground. She smirked at him, and said,

"Are you coming?"

He climbed down faster than ever before, not wishing to be out done by a woman. She had her hand on her hip, staring at him triumphantly. He eyed her suspiciously.

She seemed to trust him completely, and yet he had no idea why. But then she started to run back to where they came from.

"My backpack!" She yelled trying to remember where she dropped it. Legolas paused for a moment. Backpack?

"Oh, she must mean her bag." He said aloud to himself. He tore after her, because he knew where it was.

He found her next to it, tears running down her face. Her backpack had been stomped on, and was really muddy. She stood up, then cried out in joy.

"MY IPHONE!"

She then pulled out the unopened solar charger, and hugged them to her large chest, hopping up and down. "I've got my iPhone! I've got my iPhone!" She sang, twirling around, completely oblivious to Legolas standing a few feet away. He was tempted to leave the crazy girl in the forest.

Then, she just fell down and sobbed. He froze, wondering what was wrong. His elfen ears picked up her words in between sobs,

"Where on Earth am I?"

He knew she was lost. He knew she needed help. But who was she? Where did she come from? And what is with her clothes?

She was wearing a hot pink tank top with little silver hearts, and jean short shorts. But that is the last thing anyone cared about.

She got up, and looked straight at him, her eyes red and puffy. He stepped out, motioning for her to follow. Ashley got up and went to him.

"Legolas, are you a friend or enemy?" She asked.

"Friend. I will help you, Lady Ashley." He smiled weakly in an attempt to comfort her. Mortals were very emotional. He remembered his mother saying that. She unconsciously reached for his tunic, grabbing the corner while following him. They walked like that for awhile, unroll they reached a white mare. Gigli was on a small pony, tapping the saddle impatiently. The dwarf's eyebrow raised when he saw what was behind Legolas. His face hardened.

"What's that?"

Ashley peeked out from behind the elf, and Gimli's face softened. She looked scared.

"This is Lady Ashley of..." He turned to her.

"Louisiana?"

"Yes. Louisiana?" He turned to her, "I've never heard of any place-

"Its really small. And shaped like a...um... boot? Please don't tell me you've never heard of it! It's in the United States of America!" She interrupted, franticly searching in their eyes for some kind of confirmation. Finding none, she almost broke down again. The dwarf and elf looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"You know what? Never mind. I wish Karah was here. She would be so brave. She wouldn't freak out like me. I wish she was here."

Now Legolas was really confused. This woman was unstable.

"I need to see my therapist. This is BULLSHIT!"

She took off running. Gimli shrugged.

"Legolas, that lass needs help. If we don't, who will?"

He nodded, mounting his horse.

"Your right my friend. She is a maiden in need of help."

They rode after her, but it was like she dissapeared into thin air.

"Lady Ashely?" Gimli called.

They both stopped when they heard it.

Singing.

It was sad, beautiful. They couldn't understand the words, but it was close to lulling them to sleep. Legolas felt his eyelids get heavy and saw Gimli fared not better.

What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER!

Okay, Here it is! All done. Please review and critique!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two ! I'd like to thank roseyred831 for reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The singing abruptly stopped when they got close it it. Legolas was surprised to find Ashley asleep on the forest floor. Gimli snorted and looked at Legolas, who had dismounted his horse. He picked Ashley up and carried her to his horse. She mumbled something about saiyans when Legolas put her on his mare.

They rode in silence their camp, where Aragon, Merry, and Pippin were sitting around a fire, laughing and exchanging stories. Merry shouted when he saw them ride up.

"HEY! They're back."

Legolas and Gimli dismounted and Legolas gently lifted Ashley into his strong arms. Aragon raised an eyebrow.

"Why-"

"Lady Ashley was lost in the forest and she needed help. And the dwarf had the brilliant idea of bringing her here."

"Ungrateful little princling." He grumbled. Gimli was trying to help him out. His thought it was about time that the elven Prince could use some female companionship.

"Pardon?" Legolas glared at Gimli.

"Nothin' I didn't say anything."

Legolas set the unconscious girl down with her strange devices.

"I wonder what those strange things on her chest are." Pippin remarked, inching closer. His hand brushed against her right breast on purpose as he picked up her iPhone, and for some reason Legolas growled.

"Pippin!" Aragon noticed to.

"What? I'm gonna put it back!"

"No, not that ye dumb-#####" Gimli trailed off, glaring at him.

Pippin just shrugged and pushed the home button on her phone. He jumped when it lit up. He saw a arrow pointing across the screen, and being himself, pushed it. Sexy Bitch by Leah started playing,

"DAMN I'M A SEXY BITCH!"

They all jumped up, yelling at Pippin,

"SORCERY!"

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"KILL IT!"

"WHAT IN GODS NAME?!"

Ashley jerked awake, saw a strange boy holding her precious iPhone, and she lunged for him.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU THIEVING MOTHER FUCKER!" She grabbed her phone and stopped the music, then proceeded to claw at his face. "PERVERT! STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" She pulled half a handful of his hair off his head. "I HATE YOU MORE THAN BITCHY SLUTS!" She then kicked him in his private place. She smirked when she saw him fall to the ground, and turned to the others.

Gimli and Aragon were laughing, while Legolas' mouth was slightly open in shock. Pippin was groaning, holding his crotch. Ashley then realized who it was, and where she was. She squealed and jumped back.

She pointed her phone at them and they all froze.

"Lassie, calm down!"

"My lady, please put the weapon down!"

"Lady Ashley!"

She saw their reaction to her iPhone and started giggling. Then their confused looks made her bend over laughing.

"Oh-my-gawd!-you're-scared-of-my-phone-" She said in between her laughs.

"Geez. It's not gonna suddenly spaz out and kill you all. It's just a silly old phone. It's like you've never seen-" A sudden realization hit her. "Oh fuck."

Her face went white and pointed behind them. A pack of wargs had crept out of the shadows. In seconds, they all had their weapons and were battling the wargs. Legolas shoot two, and Gimli was pinned beneath one. He yelled as another one approached,

"OH THE IRONY!"

Ashley cringed each time a warg fell. One started to attack her, but she held out her hand to stop it. It's beautiful black coat shimmered in the moonlight, making it appear like a shadow.. She saw Legolas aim for it, and yelled at him,

"No Legolas! Don't shoot!"

He put his weapon down, when he saw her stroke the warg' s face. It didn't growl or even flinch. She stood up and saw the other wargs still attacking Aragon and the hobbits.

"STOP!" She said in a smooth, confident voice.

"Warriors! Stop. This is senseless. You cannot and will not attack this party ever again! "

The remaining wargs hung their heads, but a young one locked eyes with her.

She heard a voice in her head,

"But they killed some of our pack!"

Ashley nodded then replied,

"Remember, you were the ones to attack us first. Now go, and never bother us again."

They took off, running back into the very woods they came from. But the youngest warg stayed, and walked over to Ashley. He was much smaller than all the others, at lest half their size.

"What is your name, strange woman?"

"My name is Ashley Calen. Yours?"

"I am Karen."

Ashley smiled. And she put her hand gently on his nose, brushing the soft fur above it.

"Go, and join your pack young one. They are your family, and you must be loyal to them."

"I will never forgot you, Ashley of the Wargs."

He then flew after his pack, disappearing from sight.

Ashley turned around slowly, not wanting to see all the carcasses. Aragon, Gimli, Legolas and the hobbits were now scared of her. Who was this strangely clothed girl who can speak to the wargs? She sighed, and then marveled about how she could control wargs. She had only read about that, then again, she had only read about ALL of this.

"Okay, that was really weird."

The men had huddled into a little group, wondering what to do.

"What is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"How can she control the wargs and why is she here?"

She heard them, Gimli was terrible at whispering.

"I TOLD you who I am. My name is Ashley Calen, I came from another world, and I have only read about controlling wargs, there must be a special bond with one to be able to communicate with them. And I came here from reading a single word, but I have no idea what it was. Duh."

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"And yes, I am totally crazy!" She winked and stuck out her tongue in a flirty manner.

Aragon spoke up.

"Well... alright. Lady Ashley-"

"No! I'm no lady. Just call me Ashley."

"Ashley. We where traveling to the White City, but it seems we might have to start for Rivendalle. Arwen might be able to help."

Ashley nodded, but then a question popped up in her head.

"Where is Frodo? And Sam? Is the war over?"

"How do you know about that?" Legolas asked.

"Dude, everyone knows about that. So?"

"Frodo left for-"

"BOO! I wanted to meet him. Oh well."Ashley grumbled.

"Um.. and the war has been over for about two years." Legolas finished for Aragon.

Ashley nodded again, the finally fainted from exhaustion. Legolas jerked forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She really was just a weak girl who was tired.

They were all worried she was some type of monster.

And they have no idea how right they are.

END OF CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMFG. someone just tried to break in my house. My computer almost didn't make it. Then you would never have gotten to read this chapter. Lucky you I keep knives in my pockets.

:D okay. Please review and critique. And did I mention I would love it if you have any ideas that you should post them! And review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, again, I'd like to thank

Roseyred831 for reviewing! :3 now on with the story! ;)

And yes, I'm alive and well! Thx for asking! :P you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas had watched Ashley while she was asleep, and she practically glowed in the light the fire gave off. He had to fight Pippin off many times, he kept trying to get close to her. APragon got up off his log and stepped over the dwarf. He sat next to Legolas, and Ashley started moaning.

"No. Mother-NO!"

She jolted up from the ground, panting.

"Mother?"

She asked, looking around at her surroundings. Ashley sighed, the gave Legolas a look. Her eye twitched and her body quivered. She stood up and screamed. It was the loudest, most terrifying scream they had ever heard from a girl.

When she stopped she went right for Legolas, tackling him. He was shocked, and they rolled around, Legolas trying to get her off, and Ashley trying to cut him with her fingernails. After a few minutes of them doing that and Aragon not being concerned in the least, she snapped.

"Legolas? Oh my God. I'm sorry!" She quickly and ungracefully rolled off him. He sighed , and then asked her,

"Ashley? Is something bothering you?"

She nodded.

"I saw my mother in my dream.. at first, she was flying with big, white angel wings, smiling at me, then everything went black, she was screaming, and I couldn't help her. I couldn't see."

A single tear rolled down her face, and she sniffed.

"I never met my mother. I live in her house with my aunt. She had pictures of herself and my father everywhere, it was like she knew I would never meet them. They disappeared in a car accident... their bodies were never found, bit there was no way they could have escaped the wreck."

Everyone was wide awake, listening to her. They all felt sadness, and pity. And as always, Pippin and Merry killed the mood.

"What's a car?"

Ashley smiled at that and tried to explain the best she could.

"Well.. it's what people in my world use for horses. They are big, box shaped things with wheels, like a carriage, but it runs on its own. You have to just give it some fuel. It takes gas like was take food. If it doesn't have gas, it doesn't run. Plain and simple."

Gimli snorted.

"Finally! Someone who understands me."

Ashley cocked her head.

"What?"

"About them horses lass. Ye said they these cars replaced horses."

"I guess I did. Huh."

She shook her head, then pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. The group stiffened at that, and she just laughed. Ashley put her earbuds in, and pushed the play button for her music. She had the volume turned low, but Legolas' elven hearing picked it up. She was humming along.

"Here we go,

Welcome to my funeral.

Without you,

I don't even have a pulse.

All alone, it's dark and cold.

With every move I die...

Here I go, this is My confessional.

A lost cause, nobody can save ma soul.

I am so delusional.

With every move I die.

I have destroyed our love,

It's gone…

Payback is sick, it's all ma fault.

I'm dancin' with tears in ma eyes!

Just fighting to get through the night!

I'm losing it.. losing it...

With every move I die!

I'm faded, I'm broken inside!

I've wasted the love of my live!

I'm losing it...losing it...

With every move I die."

She stopped playing it, and rolled over. Legolas knew she listened to that weird song beacuse it had something big about her. He could smell her tears, and wondered why she was upset from some odd music. He scooted closer to her, and leaned over her shivering form.

"Ashley, look! The sun is rising." He whispered, in an attempt to cheer her up. She looked to the eastern sky, and sure enough, the sky had just exploded into colors if vibrant orange and gold, lighting up the dark night sky. Her lips turned up, and she wrapped her slender arms around his solid waist. She whispered in his ear,

"Thank you."

Shivers went down his spine when he felt her warm breath on his very sensitive ears. She pulled away, because in a moment she knew he would push her off, but not wanting to feel the rejection.

"So... um.. not wanting to be rude guys, but why are you out here anyways? I thought the war was over."

Aragon looked up from his saddle bags, and he explained.

"Well, it's been too peaceful around here, except for the orc and warg attacks. We have been hunting them down."

"Ooohhhhhh. But why in the forest, the called Legolas' name? Why not just say, (no offense meant but) STOP ELF! Or something like that?"

Legolas took a deep breath.

"They weren't always orcs, as you know. They were once elves. Once that particular group were forest elves." He said sadly.

"Oh. But how did they know your name?"

Gimli chuckled. "He is a very old princling, after all."

Ashley's lips parted in a silent "O" . Of course she knew how old he was. Almost 3000 years. She was vice president of his local fan club for crying out loud! But not like she'd tell him that. He'd think she was a crazy stalker girl.

"So, can I come with? I'm pretty skilled with swords and...my voice."

Aragon nodded untile heard her say her voice.

"Pardon, but your voice?"

She nodded yes, and started to screech, it was louder and worse than any Nazgul could make, and everyone except Ashley ran for cover, holding their hands over their ears. Her screen only lasted two seconds, but was enough to bring a grow man to his knees. When she stopped, she was trying really hard not to laugh at their pale faces, but Legolas was the worst. His sensitive hearing was his weakness.

"Oh my Fucking Lord. Is he okay?" She asked Gimli, who was standing over the ellen, and he was on the ground, holding his ears.

"Lass, don't do that!" Gimli growled at her.

"I'm sorry! I forget... because it doesn't hurt me. Legolas.. so sorry!"

His blue pools met her black ones, and for the first time he realised it.

"Ashley... Ashlena."

"Legolas, how did you know that? Only my aunt knew that name... are you a - never mind."

He sat up and looked at her.

"You really do not know your own people?"

"My people are DEAD!" She screamed and the tears came down in a waterfall. "No one is ever there for me. Now even my best friend. Karah was never there. My nana and ada are alive, but they never bothered to visit me. No one."

His eyes softened and he had a secretive smile on his face. She gave him a questioning look, and he jumped up, making her nearly slap him in the face.

"OMFG DON'T DO THAT!"

Everyone ended up laughing, and walked over to the horses. They all mounted and Ashley rode with Legolas. She was in front of him, his arms making a protective shield around her. She grinned in spite of herself. She was living her dream in Middle Earth! Riding across a open field in the Prince's arms, behind the fellowship! How could this get any better? On top of all that, she loves horses. She had always wanted to see a real one, but back on Earth she never got the chance.

"Legolas... you know, this is really nice! I've never really seen or ridden a horse. I luve it!"

He chucked,

"I'm glad, my lady."

She had never felt so many butterflies in her stomach than that moment.

He was a nervous wreck on the inside. What if he hurt her? What if he messed up? Legolas noticed her breathing quicken. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Legolas."

"Ashley?"

"I..I..." She stuttered over her words. Time froze, the horse stopped, and she turned around. Her dark eyes spoke the words she could not say. His deep blue ones met hers and suddenly, everything was clear.

Ashley Calen belongs here.

With him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOA! Two chappies in one day. You guys are lucky I think this is so much fun.

Oh! Guess what? roseyred831 and I are going on a awesome adventure to discover Middle Earth! So if I don't update for awhile, you know where I am.

Review and critique!


	4. Chapter 4

ON WITH MA STORY! And to reply to a review, Ashley is all over the place. But how would you feel if a short person violated you?

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this.. hehe *nervous laugh* and some Dragon Ball references. I don't own anything except my OCs and plot.

…

Ashely groaned as she slid off the horse into Legolas's waiting arms. Her thighs hurt like hell.

"Damn saddle. I feel like I fucked a-"

Legolas coughed loudly, no wanting to believe she had just said what she said. She realized her mistake and blushed.

"Oh... my bad.!" She told herself, confusing the elf even more. She stepped lightly over to Aragon, and jumped up right in his face.

"HELLO!"

He jerked back, not expecting that at all. Gimli and Pippin burst out laughing, while Merry ignored them all, looking to the sky.

"What did we ride a whole friggin day for?" Ashley demanded, turning to Legolas, wanting an explanation. He glanced at Aragon, his eyes pleading for help. Aragon shrugged and spoke in elvish,

"_She is your problem, mellon in_."

Legolas groaned.

"My friend indeed!"

Ashley's lips turned into a wide smile, flashing her brilliant white teeth.

"So, Legolas is abandoned by his very best friends. What type of friends are that?" She teased, pointing at them.

"Aye, friends." He muttered. Ashley sighed then glared at Pippin.

He was grinning. Merry smirked and gave Pippin a knowing look. Pippin bounded over to Ashley, pulling her iphone out of her hand. She shreiked, tripping over her feet as she tried to catch him. Pippin finally fell down, and Aragon held him fast by the scruff of his neck.

She then taught Legolas and Aragon the art of a perfect wedgie. Pippin was soon hanging from a tree branch by his underwear.

"Come on guys! Let me down!" He whined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashely had finally made up her mind. She would tell them all, tonight. She had gathered up Aragon, Gimli, and the hobbits, they were sitting by the small fire. Legolas was sitting off to the side, away from everyone. Ashley glided over to him, and lowered herself next to him.

He found himself looking into the eyes that haunted his mind.

"I have something to say to all of you. " She stood up. "Come." They walked over to the others, and Ashley spoke up.

"I know a lot about you guys, so I think it's only fair that you know about me." She took a deep breath. "My story isn't the happiest, and please, don't pity me."

She took the time to look each one of them in the eye, especially Pippin, who was still up in the tree.

"I never knew my parents. They left me on my aunt's porch as a baby and faked their deaths. I don't know why, but I hate them for it." Her fists were clenched. "My aunt Lia rises me, but as a child he other kids made fun of my eyes. I don't have irises, their all black. Then one time, when I was seven, the school bully had cornered me and was around to hit me. He was calling me a freak. I hate how they all judged me because of one little deformity. But just as he was about to punch me, the most popular and best liked girl in school yelled at him. She pushed him away, and helped me up. Karah was my first friend. She gave up almost everything for me. Ten years later, everything was fine. Until my aunt came down with an incurable sickness. She never recovered, and died two months before I ... was taken here." She paused, and sniffled. "My uncle was devastated and ended his own life three weeks ago." Tears started rolling down her face. "I had to live in that house all alone, for three whole weeks. My cousins left me, and Karah is the only person who cares about me."

She finally broke down, her small frame shaking as she sobbed quietly. Aragon had some water in his eyes, Gimli was dabbling at his face with his beard, and Legolas knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She offered him a fake smile.

"Sorry. It's just.. I never had to talk about this before. In front of people. I didn't think it would hurt this much!" She cried, sinking into him. Legolas could feel the pain she was in, and wished he could help. He had only know her for two days, but it was clear that she needed someone by her side.

And for the first time in months, Ashley felt safe. (Well, except from Pippin.) Ashley wiped her face, and dried her eyes.

"I've always been alone. I'm afraid one day I'll wake up and be back in my own personal Hell." She breathed. "I'm gonna be fine."

Legolas knew she had just put on her mask, trying to hide her pain. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the fire.

When she felt his smooth skin against hers, her eyes flashed white and she blacked out.

"ASHLEY?!"

In her mind-

_"Hello?' Ashely was standing alone in an empty black field. _

_"Ashely, daughter of Allena of the Sirens, you have been called here for a purpose." A feminine voice called, seeming everywhere at once._

"_Why?" _

_"You are the last of our kind. The Sirens. Your memory was taken to protect you. Now, you must find who you are."_

_Ashley looked around for the voice, but couldn't find her._

_"Wait, Siren. Like the winged monster?' She asked._

_"Yes. That is who you are. You must remember... who you are..." The voice faded and Ashley screamed. _

_"NO! COME BACK! Please..."_

_And everything went dark._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"ASHLEY!" Legolas was screaming her name, trying to wake her up. Aragon was crouched over her in worry. Her dark eyes fluttered open softly as she gazed into the deep blue orbs that seemed to be in front of her.

"Miss me?" She asked, and smirked.

Legolas shook his head in disbelief. He thought she was dying and here she was, jesting! She smiled, and he gasped. On her back, were two big feathery wings!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh! Don't hate. This is simply my way.

I'd like to thank Everyone who reviewed!


End file.
